Unfathomed
by MissUnderland
Summary: He hadn't known how long it had been. To have felt some sort of feeling, a swell of pride or a laugh from joy. He had missed it so much and was growing tired of being numb to everything. What had happened; what had gone wrong? (Light drug use) Btw disclaimer I dont own the characters and blah de da.
1. Duncan

He hadn't known how long it had been. To have felt some sort of feeling, a swell of pride or a laugh from joy. He had missed it so much and was growing tired of being numb to everything. What had happened; what had gone wrong? He took a slow drag from a blunt he had burning in his ashtray and thought of when he had last felt anything.

XXX

The day the show had ended he felt as though it would be the best day of his life. He had sat there lounging around the beach well into the night, his Goth beauty was by his side and his friends all around.

But nothing lasts forever, and soon something that even he himself couldn't believe was about to occur.

He watched the camera men as they packed their things and started their vans, driving away into the moonlight. Duncan gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally it's over! No more of that PG bullshit..."

He had turned to the direction of the group to find Gwen's chair empty, in fact most of the chairs were excluding Geoff and Bridgett, who sat talking to one another in separate seats instead of on one another in their usual manner.

"Where's Gwen gone!?"

The two looked up at him immediately, another uncommon thing for the two to stop their moment together to see onto someone else.

" She left about ten minutes ago with Trent saying they were getting a hotel for the night and heading home dude..''

Geoff smirked as Bridgett giggled softly.

"I guess they couldn't take it anymore after so long without bumping uglies."

Geoff laughed at her use of the words.

"What!?"

He was furious, his voice booming throughout the resort where they would no longer be residing in. Bridgett and Geoff looked at him, both shocked expressions glued to their faces. Geoff didn't understand what his problem was, so he spoke out first.

"What are you yelling about dude? I thought you wouldn't care; I mean it's all about the contrac-"

" Wait! Contract? What the fuck does my girlfriend leaving with her ex-flame have to do with a fucked off contract?!"

A thousand things were running through his mind all at once and not a thing made sense in all that time. He saw Bridgett look at the ground, finding her flip flops to be the most entertaining thing at that moment; finally Geoff spoke up.

"Duncan. Dude, I don't know an easy way to say this; I'd like to think that when we are out of this Hell hole you'd still be my bud through thick and thin..."

Geoff paused, trying to think of how to put it.

"What the fuck is going on man!? Out with it!"

Bridgett sighed before taking over the conversation, her eyes not leaving from the spot they were looking at before.

"It wasn't real Duncan, just something for ratings. All of it was in the contract we signed before coming to the Island. It was in the contract to date someone when we got here, better for T.V. I suppose."

She muttered her last words low as if she was afraid the louder it was, the harder his heart would break. She finally lifted her gaze upon him, eyes filled with pity for the poor delinquent. Their moment was disrupted by a harsh slam from the front doors of the resort. There was Courtney. She walked away from the building and onto the dock, an elder man and a boat waiting for her. The man took her duffel bag and they watched as he pulled her into a tight embrace; grabbing her hand then as he led her onto her means of escape from this place. The engine had started and the boat slowly moved; her body seemed tense as she lifted her arm in the air and threw something onto the dock with all her might. And as fast as she had come, she was gone.

He shook his head and looked back at the pair.

"So these girls just used me for face on T.V? What the Hell!? No one told me I was fucking around with some conniving little whores!"

Bridgett shook her head lightly before commenting again, her words cold and shaken.

"Look, Call Gwen what you want, But don't ever speak of Courtney that way. Courtney was the only real thing you had; the only fake thing about her was the force they put her under to stay hung up on you. All she wanted after that whole blunder between you and her, was to leave and try to get you out of her head."

She looked out onto the ocean in the direction Courtney had left, sighing as if she had just let a huge weight off her shoulders before saying her last words.

" That was real, and you ruined it Duncan."

XXX

He hit his blunt once more before he sat it back into the ashtray; watching the smoke as it slowly died away. He knew he had messed up after that night. He had just wanted to show Courtney she couldn't pick and choose things about him to keep, that he hated her rules; if she didn't take him as he was he could show her someone could.

But, how karma had a humor.

He could remember clear as day when he had searched the dock later to find what she had thrown. It was a ball of paper covering a hard object; rubber bands around it to keep it wrapped. He slowly removed them to find the skull he had made her, the DxC carved out so much there was a hole on the other side. Next was the picture they had taken, the one he had been an asshole and refused to take for the longest time. She had her lips softly pressed against his cheek with a smile on her face, his holding a bored expression as his eyes didn't even look towards the camera. He didn't know why he had acted that way now; he knew he had deep feelings for her then, but she had a way of making him feel so weak around her. He then looked to the paper that had wrapped the contents, a note with neatly scribbled writing.

'She became a cruel monster of so frightful an aspect that no living thing could behold her without being turned to stone.'

' So I leave her on this Island, for I do not wish for her return.'

He knew, he had broken her. He regretted it all; he wished he could take it all back, but he couldn't.

He had lost his princess and he could never change what wrongs he had done to her.

xxx

AN:

I know how some of you feel, I hate porn with a plot sometimes too.. But I'm going to try, really freaking hard to write the best sex scene I can later in the story. & don't worry... this wont be a super long story since I'm an impatient person. But I'm trying a new writing style & something that would put me out of my comfort zone; cause I'm awesome at essays, why not try smut? lol So please tell me what you think, because critism is most welcome & apart of the learning process. So please! Just tell me what you think so I can write more; go off of your veiw points to become a better writer. Thanks for reading!

-Jakki (=


	2. Courtney

"These are the forgeries of jealousy. And never, since the middle summer's spring, met we on hill, in dale, forest or mead. By paved fountain or by rushy brook, or in the beached margent of the sea. To dance our ringlets to the whistling wind, but with thy brawls thou hast disturb'd our sport.

Therefore the winds, piping to us in vain, as in revenge, have suck'd up from the sea contagious fogs; which falling in- "

"stop there, stop there! Wonderful!"

Courtney stood on the stage, her pale green fairy dress clinched in her nervous hands.

" I swear I have never seen someone more perfect for this part. Does she make an excellent Fairy Queen or am I nuts? "

Everyone clapped to cheer at her efforts, a blush brightened her face from such sweet admiration. She sighed lightly before speaking up to the crew.

" Just.. Thank you so much for this opportunity. Thank you for all the opportunities you have all given me in this theater; I've never felt as sound of mind until you all made me apart of your dreams and hearts. Thank you everyone for your constant efforts to help me be all that I'd never dreamed I could be. This is amazing and I am glad to have such a supporting team to think of as my family. "

They laughed and clapped as she ended her emotional moment, and as she walked off the stage she was surrounded by her peers.

" Opening night will be so amazing! "

" You'll be taking us to the top girl! "

" It's like you're a star from above when you're on that stage! "

" He was right about you being the best choice. "

Courtney sighed.

" You guys, this wouldn't be as amazing as it is without all of you. Bridgett, she plays Helena with perfection. Lindsey is dazzling when she plays poor frazzled Hermia. "

Everyone laughed.

" Alejandro being the dashing Lysander. & let's not forget Noah, our love crazed Demetrious. Big or small we all play our parts as they should be, and I'm just happy to be apart of it no matter the part. "

Everyone shouted their happiness for the day that was soon to come, which all were ready for.

" Alright! that's enough for the day everyone. Two days 'til show time and I need my ladies and gents well rested and relaxed for the big day. So off you go! "

The director started to walk out, but stopped to wait for his traditional farewell.

" Stay well, 'Sir Chris' ! "

They laughed as he bowed then quickly exited the theater. Soon everyone had packed their things and given their wardrobes to 'Sir Hatchet', the area nearing empty with Courtney and Bridgett the only ones left to occupy it.

" This will be so amazing! I'm so excited that I even invited Geoff to watch; I'm feeling so confident and I feel that this would be the perfect opportunity for us to become more than just friends. "

As everyone who knew Bridgett knew, she had very strong feelings for Geoff. They may have had a relationship on on Total Drama, but it wasn't real. Really they just had feelings they were afraid to show each other; using the show as an excuse to be close to one another. But Courtney knew all about both of their feelings for each other. Both were her best friends, and both told her almost everything. But a lot had changed since that time on the Island, with time came maturity; new feelings and new doubts. She had worked very hard to get the two to realize how deeply they felt for one another, and she was sure come the night of the play would be their breaking point.

" I know this will work, I've told you so many times what he's told me and you both know of each others feelings. After the play you should just walk up to him and kiss him, a kiss can be a thousand words sometimes. And trust me when I say he'll enjoy it, cause he's told me before. He's just a big shy guy around you, that's all. "

They both laughed at the thought and started to venture out onto the busy streets hand in hand. Bridget had been her friend throughout the show and through her tough moments; what had started from Bridgett finding her hiding in a corner and crying her heart out. She had felt ashamed when she had first been caught; Bridgett embraced her and offered her friendship, she had helped to heal her broken heart. It took time but they have always been there for each other since that day on, something Courtney would never forget. Bridgett was her first real friend, and she was thankful every day for her.

" So should we head back to the apartment or go for ice cream? "

Bridgett looked towards me with a questioning look and broke me from my thoughts.

" You know, it'd be nice to go out for a treat! "

They giggled together as they walked into the shop to see none other than Trent and Gwen.

" Guys? Is that really you!? Wow you guys look great."

They looked at each other and then redirected their attention to Gwen waving happily. Courtney smiled lightly and gave them both a small hug as Bridgett kissed both of their cheeks. Gwen and her had settled their differences sometime after the show had ended. It was a late night phone call with a sleepy Courtney and a sorrowed Gwen. She had cried loudly telling her that she had no idea how Courtney had really felt about Duncan and since he had kissed her, she though Courtney had already knew it was happening. She apologized profusely and swore up and down she only thought Courtney had acted in such a way for the ratings for the show. After about an hour of the two crying on the phone and spilling their feelings to one another, had Courtney said she never really blamed Gwen for the whole thing but more for her own stupidity for falling for some delinquent. They finally had come to an agreement to keep in touch from time to time and went out to lunch on some occasions. But it had been awhile, four years to be exact. Bridgett, Geoff, & Courtney had moved into the states and settled in New York. The greatest city she had ever seen.

" You guys look great too. And, what's that? "

Bridgett said pointing to Gwen, who stood up and showed her protruding belly.

" It's called a baby girl, due in three weeks actually."

Trent smiled with pride at the announcement as Bridgett and Courtney both placed their hands to the baby bump to feel the small infant slip by their palms.

" Oh I felt her move Gwen! And you look ready to pop! "

Courtney laughed with an amazed look on her face, things like this always sparked her interest.

" I feel ready to pop. We're moving to New York, right now just taking a break from the new house. Would you like for me to give you guys a call when I go into labor? I have a huge list, but I can put you guys right above Trent's mom."

They laughed as Trent playfully huffed, pretending to be upset. The girls found a napkin and Bridgett pulled a pen from her bag to start writing both the numbers is small, neat hand writing.

" I'd really love for you guys to be there and I'm so glad I ran into you today. Excitement! But we better be heading out, we have some family to visit."

They all exchanged their goodbyes and the couple walked off, Courtney taking a seat at the table they had sat at just before and Bridgette walking up to the counter to make their order. But in that moment all Courtney could think of was Duncan. How did his life turn out? Was he happy with a wife and kids, dead, or in jail? There was no way to know. Searching the web one lonely night came up with empty results and her head numb of thought afterwards.

She wished she knew, but where was he now?

xxx

AN: So not as long as the other but I tried my best (= I've come to realize I'm horrible at writing things that have people talking. lol So, tell me what you think... Use capslock on me and tell me how much you hate it, use hearts and tell me you love it, or just be honest and just say your thoughts on the matter. I neeed to be told if I'm doing this right, cause if I'm not I don't want to mess up the good parts when I get to them later. Soooo Just let a bitch know guys.. Come on.. I can see you're reading it and I'm very thankful you took time out of your day to do so, but I need to know if I'm sucking here. Also, for those that didn't notice their play is Midsummer's Night Dream. One of my favorites.

So adieu, Ja-Ne or how ever you like to say it. More to come 3


	3. Invitation

Duncan was especially lucky. As a 22-year-old law student, he found himself teamed with an older intern at a government office. Not as easy as one might think with all the thousand other students in New York looking for a firm to intern them also; so to him it seemed luck was indeed a great part of it. It was like the Law of Attraction maybe? As they say, the Law of Attraction simply says that you attract into your life whatever you think about. Your dominant thoughts will find a way to manifest. And wouldn't you know it, it worked. He had thoughts of Courtney, thoughts of her wanting to go into law, how Princess always went for what she wanted. And then I went to law school; thought maybe this would help me find her. Sometimes I think I've gone insane with how my life has changed completely, I went from vandalizing to school work in what feels like less than a blink. You'd think after so long you'd forget a crush, that things would change like time changes everything. Why didn't this; how could I be so in love with her when I didn't even know her anymore?

"Duncan! You finished that yet?"

He broke from his mental rant and looked up from the desk he occupied.

"All typed up and just sent to the printer. Anything else?"

The elder man looked over to the window for a minute, his pepper colored hair thinning and his brown eyes clouded; looking over worked and flustered. His chubby waist showing just how much time he'd spent sitting.

" All you do is work! You never go out on the town boy, never see the sights. What's the point of living

in such a fantastic city, if all you want to do is work until you die?"

Duncan looked up to him confused by the comment but realized he was right. All he did was school and work, it might be nice to let loose and do something for once.

"You know, you're right. I'm a workaholic."

the man's laugh bellowed through the office, everyone stopping for a moment to stare at the sight and then quickly back to their work.

" You're so funny Duncan, but you're right! By far the best way to say it. Leave! You're done for the day; you could use this chance to relax for once!"

The man gave him a light pat on the back before walking back into his office. Duncan sighed once he left and packed his case, wondering what he would do for the rest of the day. He remembered seeing Geoff a month back, he had gotten his number and he seemed really stoked that he had run into him. He pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he reached the number and pressed talk, unsure of how to act.

"Hey ho?"

What?

" Hey... This Geoff?"

There was a pause on the phone, he'd thought the call had dropped.

"Duncan? Dude, I didn't think you'd call."

"Yeah, I've just been busy. But you wanna stop by my house and chill?"

They talked for a bit and Duncan told him the address, they said goodbye and ten minutes later they were both in his apartment smoking an illegal substance.

"So... Law school? Wow. Never would have thought."

Duncan looked up from the blunt he was inhaling and exhaled a large cloud.

"It's not so bad, and I'm actually really good at it. What about you?"

Geoff grabbed the blunt Duncan passed and pressed it to his lips to inhale before answering.

"I'm a mechanic. I work at the shop close to my apartment; their pretty cool about schedules and call ins. I'm still a party boy at heart. I live with Bridgett and let me just say, after this long of being in the friend zone, it's getting cold. I mean Courtney lives with us so it's not all awkward around, but I'm just to freaked to actually seal the deal with her. Courtney says to just go for it but I don't know, she's all girly and poetic now."

Courtney. He said Courtney?

"You live with Courtney?"

Blunt completely forgotten in his fingers, his voice low and deep. Why did he feel so happy? He hadn't felt that way when he himself would say her name. But he had found her; he had a clue as to where she was. Geoff lived with Courtney.

" Oh? Yeah she made plans to move to New York with Bridgett and I tagged along. We've been here awhile, like four years now. But she's not the same Courtney you remember."

Geoff laughed at that, thinking back to the days on the Island and how the auburn haired girl would scream and do as many nut shots as she could get away with. Duncan never breaking eye contact returned from his stupor then.

"Changed? What do you mean?"

Geoff took the blunt from Duncan's fingers and re-lit it after a mumble about hogging, he smirked at the man's curiosity.

"She's no Miss C.I.T. anymore. She works at a Starbucks with no plans; an obsession for play houses..."

He passed the blunt and Duncan quickly took it. Waiting for more from the man.

" She just turned into a completely different person. She left her house after a fight with her dad, something about living life without fear of disappointment all the time. They didn't like it and they never let her hear the end of it; we had to wait for Bridgett to turn eighteen and then we left for New York. We stayed with Noah and then found jobs, got us an apartment; she went crazy over the play house they had right down the street from us. Her and Bridgett are there all the time, it gets lonely at the homestead. They are having a show in two days, want to go with? I can get you a ticket, easy as pie."

Duncan hit the blunt and passed it back, his body shaky and the beat of his heart quick.

"What is she in the play; what play is it?"

Geoff coughed before passing the blunt over and coughing into his hand. Did he have to have a coughing fit during this question? Laughing, Geoff put his hand on his shoulder.

"Midsummer's Night Dream.. I think."

He was so high he had forgotten the other part of the question, so he asked again.

"What part dude?"

Geoff looked over to grab the blunt before replying:

"She's the Fairy Queen, obviously.."

xxx

An: Ohhhh So I really like this chapter. I was inspired because I had two people that left me a review. Thank you so much! You two are the reason I wrote this, because you gave me input and feel special. I wont dare stop, cause now I've got so much that has to go into action! Cool how I made Duncan into an intern, I wanted to make it seem like he's actually matured and that she's let loose. So, new chapter will be up soon, please leave a review and let me know how I did no matter if you want to say it sucked or it was great, and thank you so much for reading!~

~Smile Everyone~


	4. Midsummer Rain

First of all, let me start off by saying… I'm a bitch, a horrible person. You guys who reviewed telling me not to stop.. I'M SO FLIPPIN SORRY! My kids birthday came up and just a lot of stress with my taxes, but the point is I wrote you guys a new chapter! (Personally, I think it's a pretty awesome one) So tell me if you loved it or hated it; I'm a big girl, so let me have your thoughts. Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoy!

OOO

"_Come my lord and in our flight, tell me how it came this night..."_

Courtney was beautiful. Standing there in a Victorian style dress that dragged onto the floor; green ribbons in ringlets down her skirt and hair, her body well defined in the silk fabric that hugged against her. That heart shaped face and pouty lips, her long brunette locks cascaded down her back and she looked the very part she portrayed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her with the way she gracefully moved across the stage, her voice clear and dreamy; it mesmerized him to his very core. He hadn't paid much attention to most of the play; all thoughts on her and her alone. But more importantly he had no idea what he was going to say to her, how she'd feel when she would see his face? His soul felt like it was aching, like it was breaking apart in fear of rejection. Fear that she would yell and tell him he wasn't worth her time, because he felt that he wasn't. He felt that he had wronged her so greatly that he could never fix what he had caused. He looked over to Geoff for reassurance but to his dismay his friend had deserted him. That's when he decided to steel his resolve; he will confront her, be it rejection or love he would have an answer by the end of the night.

"_If we shadows have offended; think but this and all is mended, that you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme no more yielding but a dream. Gentles, do not reprehend. If you pardon, we will mend. And, as I am an honest Puck; if we have unearned luck, now to 'scape the serpent's tongue. We will make amends ere long; else the Puck a liar call. So, good night unto you all. Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends." _

The play was over already? His palms began to sweat as he heard everyone applaud the performance and the actors and actresses came back to the stage to give a final bow. But his thoughts were torn from his fear as he saw Geoff standing from the front row, and as the cheers died down there was a sudden cry.

"I love you Bridgett! I'm sorry it took this long, but I love you girl!"

Everyone watched the insane smile come across her face as the blond jump off the stage and into his arms. Cheers began to rise again for the new found romance.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

She held him tighter and they kissed; that finally brought a realization to him. He couldn't do it, not now after so long. Courtney wouldn't want someone who broke her heart to make a point, she'd want a man who would never let her down like he had. With that thought he stood and walked toward the exit, all he could think of was how stupid he was for thinking this could ever go well. She changed so much, seemed so happy without him. Who was he to take that away from her? As he opened the door the cool air hit his face and he sighed as he walked into the rain. He didn't deserve happiness. With his long walk ahead of him he dragged his feet, not wanting to leave her presence but feeling it was for the best. Walking through a puddle on the concrete, he glanced back at his skidded foot prints and followed the path until he found the start of them, and there she stood. Chest heaving and her cheeks red, she stood and stared at him with the wildest look he had ever seen.

"Duncan… Is that really you?"

His appearance was different. No longer the teenage boy he was before, his hair was trimmed and its natural dark color. Piercings gone but small scars remained, reminding him of the delinquent he used to be. His attire from his punk fad to the suit he had worn to work that day.

"Courtney how did you-?"

"I'd know that face anywhere, metal or not."

She sounded upset and he took a few steps closer, she doing the same. Their gazes locked, Teal burning into her Umber as they now stood a foot or so away from the other. She studied his face with a questioning look; her eyes looked so deep he felt he could drown in them.

"What were you doing here? "

She dropped her gaze to the ground, her breathing slowing and looking ever so frazzled. He took in her appearance, with her dress covered at the bottom with mud and the rain droplets covering her tan skin, the green ribbons in her hair twisting into her shining tresses. Even as she stood there a wreck in front of him, in the moonlight she was the most angelic thing he had ever seen.

"I came to watch you. Geoff told me about your play and I just, I really wanted to see you again."

And as she looked up at him, her eyes glittered like stars as tears formed.

"Why hadn't you stayed? You just had nothing to say to me after you saw me again, was I just not worth talking to!?"

It made him livid at himself that she felt that way, when it had nothing to do with her not being worth, but him to being worth her time at all.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do! I came here to talk to you and I just couldn't go through with it, I freaked out and left because I feel like I'd just be a waste of your time…"

His last words were soft, ashamed of how cowardly he was. He came to her performance with these big plans to apologize to her for his childish ways. To tell her for as long as she'd been gone, she consumed his thoughts far more than she should have with each passing day.

"Well, I should be the one to tell you whether or not you're a waste, you have no right to just walk back into my life like nothing ever happ-"

And that was it. His lips crashed onto hers and he kissed her with such force it took her words away. He reached up to her face and cupped her cheek to deepen the kiss; he put every emotion he ever had for her in it. Hoping she'd feel just how much he knew he was wrong, that he knew he was an idiot. As the kiss broke he watched her slowly open her eyes, noses touching and warm breath caressing his skin.

"I'm not going to pretend that nothing happened. I was wrong and stupid and I just wanted to make you jealous; to fight for me when, well I should have been fighting for you. There isn't a single fucking day that I don't think of you Princess. I'm so in love with you and I haven't even seen you in four years."

He sighed and pecked her softly on the lips before he finished his final thought.

"But I can't hurt you again, and I know me being selfish will."

She didn't say a word, tears fell from her face and he wiped them away before he let her go and dropped his hand to his side.

"Goodbye beautiful."

And Duncan walked away into the midsummer rain.

OOO

Heh heh heh… Fucking cliff hangers… Just means you're in for a final action packed chapter next time I update this story folios! Btw… more reviews are more motivation for me to write sooner if you want me to. So please? Go ahead! It won't bite you (= click that lil review button below. Cooooooome oooon! I'm a sad person and need praise to feel better about the smut writing I'll be doing.


End file.
